the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiju
Member of the Supermoms, Kaiju has various uses: from blunt force or protection against giant hazards to miniature-sized infiltration. Her design is a play on the most obvious Japanese analogue to the superhero genre: mahou shoujo (the "magical girl" genre). There are also some influences from the tokusatsu, mecha and kaiju genres. The aidoru dress, the blend of magic and technology, the roboticist dad improving his offspring, the magic artifact belonging to an advanced ancient civilization, the unexplainable presence of traditional Japanese elements (e.g. the kabuki-style facepaint), the cute magical animal familiar, the naked transformation scene, even the pantyshots – a lot of her backstory and design is composed of common anime/manga motives. The start of her superheroic career roughly coincides with the resurgence of the mahou shoujo genre in anime, and its subsequent popularity in America. Kaiju has underwent a lot more designing and redesigning than the other Supermoms, with the last redesign brainstorm spanning three weekly threads. Biography Kim Kuranpu was born in Japan. Her father was a reknowned roboticist known for inventing many innovative machines and robots. Once, a 12 year old Kim was visiting him on Nigunayo Island, where he oversaw the performance of robotic diving machines he designed, which were helping a group of archeologists uncover the secrets of an ancient submerged continent. Kim was so fascinate with it all, that one night she snuck away from her tent and piloted one of her father's robot submersibles deep into the ocean depths. She swam pretty deep and far, until she reached a mysterious structure, full of still-functioning advanced machinery. It is unknown whether this structure and machinery belonged to a forgotten ancient civilization or some ancient aliens. Sensing her presence, the machines engaged a strange process, which she felt made some change to the part of her back exposed by the swimsuit she wore. Several large black panels that adorned the room, turned out to be video screens of some sort, as they turned on and showed her some explanation of what just had happened. Kim learned that her back now had a magical tattoo, which can give her superpowers. She has to shout the right words, and the tattoo would give her the sacred attire of the forgotten civilization's Highpriestess. In this costume she gets the power to shrink down or grow in size, by shouting other magic commands. Kim tried doing this, and after shouting "Daikaiju!" she suddenly started exponentially growing in size, destroying the mysterious structure. She immediately felt unwell due to side effects of growing large without the body structure to support it. Luckily, she quickly turned back before she fainted, so she was pretty much unharmed. She found her robot and sailed back, trying not to alert her dad or the sleeping archeologists. The next day, however, she decided to confide in her dad, omitting only the origin of her powers (since she felt guilty for destroying the mysterious structure). The dad, worried for his daughter's wellbeing, invented robotic boots and gloves that stabilized her body's mass and density while in any size. Thus, Kim could now use her powers without any danger to her life and health. So she did, becoming the only future Teen Queens/Supermoms member who started her superheroic career at such a young age. She fought crime and giant monsters in Japan as "Chibikaiju" (a name Japanese media gave her, based on one of the magical commands she uses). After she turned 13, her dad moved to the USA with her, after getting a lucrative contract in a company based in Sapphire City. Kim was lonely without friends in an unknown city, and was unsure if it would be proper to continue her superheroics here. Luckily, she saw a wanted ad searching for members for a new teenage superhero team. She applied, and soon became a member of the Teen Queens – Kaiju (she shortened her superhero name to make it easier for Americans to pronounce and remember). After the Teen Queens disbanded, Kim graduated and married her high school sweetheart, Junichi Ujifusa. After giving birth to a son, Keiichi, she entered one of the best scientific and technological universities. Junichi supported her decision. Who took care of Keiichi at this time, is unknown at the moment. After graduating from the university, Kim got a job at a different Sapphire City company than the one her father worked at. However, soon the two companies merged together, and formed the basis of what would soon become Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing. Kim's dad soon retired, while Kim's talents and knowledge led to her getting the position of Chief Scientist of one of MILF R&D Department's labs. 5 years ago, Kim gave birth to a daughter, Megumi. Kim at first disapproved of Anne-Marie Stephens' decision to hit the streets once more, deeming it inappropriate for a mother and wife. However, when she heard about several her former teammates having trouble in a battle against a gigantic robot, she knew only she could save them. So she shouted her magic words once more, and soon joined the reincarnated team – the Supermoms. Powers Kaiju's powers stem from her magical tattoo. After Kaiju says the magical words "BE CREATED", magical energies come out of the tattoo, consume her clothes, lift her up in the air, and create her superhero costume. The costume consists of three main elements: the identity-concealing mask, the Sacred Robes of the Highpriestess (the serafuku-like clothes) and the robotic gloves and boots. The latter were created by Kim's father, to stabilize her mass and gravity when she changes sizes. The only part of her civilian clothes that unexplainably stays on Kaiju after transformation, are her panties. Nobody knows why. When in powered-up form, Kaiju can change her size in two ways. By yelling "Daikaiju!" she grows up to ??? times her size. By yelling "Chibikaiju!" she shrinks to a ???th part of her size. No in-between sizes are possible. In her Daijkaiju and Chibikaiju forms, Kaiju retains the proportional strength and speed of her normal size, thanks to the robotic boots and gloves. Kaiju is also a rather good martial artist, but not as good as Star-Striker. Personality Kim is very reserved and polite. She was always the quiet one – not shy or sociophobic, just a little introverted. It's not easy to make her lose her calm demeanor, but when she does, she can be really dangerous for those that cause it. She is very studious and intelligent, preferring long careful analysis to quick and energetic decisions (the kind Beverly Banks prefers). Kim usually acts like a typical conservative Japanese woman, especially around the house. There are a lot of things that make her uncomfortable or embarrassed (in comparison to, e.g., Carmen Delacruz): for example, immodest clothes, familiarity or rudeness in behavior, etc. One of the main difficulties Kim faced in her superhero life was her costume, it was a bit too skimpy for comfort. However, her sense of honor and duty to the protection of innocents overweighed her sense of shame, and after a couple of years as a Teen Queens member, she got used to it (even the constant giant-sized pantyshots which the Japanese media seemed pretty fond of for some reason). The result was a peculiar double standard: she now didn't feel any shame about appearing in public in her superhero costume, but she'd be rather caught dead than wear something like that in her civilian life. Maybe it was the feeling of anonymity her mask gave her? Lately, after returning to superheroics among the Supermoms, Kim learned that her husband Junichi's reaction to Kaiju's costume was strictly negative, deeming the costume lewd and improper. While she herself doesn't give a thought about her costume's skimpiness by now, she feels embarrassed for doing something her husband so strongly disapproves of. Another thing Kim is embarrased of, are her fans. She was shocked to find out that most of her fans are not sophisticated well-behaved people, but rather some of the most rowdy, unsavory and gangsta types; and that along with her heroism and cool powers, many of them also appreciated her gigantic pantyshots frequently shown on live TV. However, she later learns that these fans, while not being exactly the kind of people she would prefer, were a loyal and good-natured bunch, and she came to terms with them. Family Junichi Ujifusa Kim's husband. Age: 34 years old. Junichi is very punctual and pedantic, a true man of his word, always laconic and polite in his manners. He has an air of authority and confidence around him, and cares about his wife and family a lot. He's very conservative, disapproving of anything that doesn't fit a traditional code of conduct and manners. However, he's never the one to impose his will over others. E.g., he never forbid his son of pursuing a relationship with Shaundra LaBelle , though he made his opinion known once, and only once. As Keiichi stood by his choice, Junichi treats Shaundra with respect. Junichi always voices his opinions on important matters. He doesn't like to talk much, though, his remarks usually being stern and concise. If anyone, Kim for example, has another opinion, he prefers not to waste time arguing, but stands by his position. Only in the most important or dire situations he puts his foot down. Junichi is known to disapprove of the Supermoms' provocative costumes, especially Kaiju's, not knowing she is secretly his wife. Kim, of course, feels very embarrased by this situation. Junichi's occupation is stated as a businessman, however not much else is currently known about this. Keiichi Ujifusa Kim and Junichi's son. Age: 16 years old. He's a "nerd" in the sense that he's always polite, quiet, neat, well-behaved, punctual, he wears glasses and gets excellent marks on his assignments. However, he doesn't have a lot of antisocial traits usually associated with "nerdiness". He's a bit introverted, but also collected, calm and confident, and has several friends and a girlfriend – none other than Shaundra LaBelle, Diva's daughter. Nobody could predict that those two would fall in love. No one would expect the "good boy" Keiichi to fall in love with the worst student in school, the rude and rebellious Shaundra... and that she'd reciprocate. To date, their relationship has been the most stable in Sapphire City Magnet School's recent history, going strong for almost 3 years. Deep down, Keiichi doesn't know what Shaundra sees in him, but he never lets such feelings show, and he prefers to be just happy they're together. Keiichi inherited his father's business sense. He uses his school knowledge to tutor other students for money (although he tutors Shaundra for free). Using money earned that way, he was able to buy his own car, although he first asked for his parents' permission. He also has a bike – his parents' present for his 16th birthday. Megumi Ujifusa Kim and Junichi's daughter. Age: 5 years old. She loves sentai shows, and will cry if she misses one (even if it was DVR'd). Not much is known about her yet. Unnamed father-in-law and mother-and-law (TO BE ADDED) Panties *Supermoms Issue 1: Shown, but design not described in script *Supermoms Issue 2: Blue and white horizontal stripes *Supermoms Issue 3: Not shown (HERESY) *Supermoms Issue 4: Shown several times, but designs not described in script *Kaiju Solo Issue 1: Green with white dots (or vice versa?), maybe also another pair Alternate universe versions Universe 63 ???, member of the Superdads. Universe 69 ???, member of the Anti-Moms. Appearances Kaiju/Kim Ujifusa *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Kaiju Solo Issue #1 Junichi Ujifusa *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #4 (probably) *Kaiju Solo Issue #1 Keiichi Ujifusa *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 (probably) *Diva Solo Issue #1 Megumi Ujifusa *Issue #2 *Issue #4 (probably) *Kaiju Solo Issue #1 Father-in-law & mother-in-law *Issue #4 (probably) Gallery Kaiju supermoms_cost.jpg|''Beach template.'' Kaiju (third from the left) with other Supermoms in costume-based swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) kaiju07.jpg|Kaiju dancing her worries away in a skimpy casual outfit, in a proposed scene from Issue #4 kaiju02zz.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Alpha version of the final design Kaiju (old costume designs & alternate costume design proposals) kaiju01z.jpg|Design #1 kaiju02.jpg|Design #2 kaiju01x.png|Design #2. Kaiju in Daikaiju form kaiju01z.png|Design #2. Kaiju in Chibikaiju form Supermoms01z.png|''Artist: Bellend.'' Design #3. Kaiju (second from the left) with other Supermoms (sketch) kaiju03x.jpg|Design #4 kaiju01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Design #4 kaiju02.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Design #4 Kaiju03.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Design #4 superbutts.jpg|''Peach template.'' Design #4. Kaiju (third from the left) with other Supermoms kaiju01.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Design #6 Kaiju02zzz.jpg|''Artist: Corndog (with edits by Anon).'' Design #7 kaiju05.jpg|Design #8. Kaiju in Daikaiju form kaiju05z.jpg|Design #8 variant kaiju02h.jpg|Design #10 kaiju09.jpg|Design #11. Kaiju with the yet-unnamed familiar kaiju10.jpg|Design #11. Closer view kaiju04j.jpg|''Artist: JMD.'' Design #11 (sketch) kaiju03x.png|Design #12 (sketch) kaiju01l.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Design #14 Kim Ujifusa kaiju04.jpg|''Peach template.'' Kim in work clothes kaiju06.jpg|Kim in casual clothes kaiju01xx.jpg|Kim in casual clothes kaiju02x.jpg|''Peach template.'' Kim in casual clothes yogabutts.jpg|''Peach template.'' Kim (third from the left) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in yoga clothes supermoms_civ.jpg|''Beach template.'' Kim (third from the left) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) kaiju08.jpg|Kim is unamused by her constant costume redesigns Teenage Kaiju (old costume designs & alternate costume design proposals) Teenqueens01zz.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Design #4. Teenage Kaiju (second from the left) with other Teen Queens kaijuteen01.jpg|Design #8. Teenage Kaiju in Daikaiju form kaijuteen02.jpg|Design #9. Teenage Kaiju Keiichi Ujifusa keiichi01.jpg|Keiichi chilling in the LaBelles' pool, with Candy and Shaundra nearby Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female